youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Butch Hartman
Elmer Earl Hartman IV (born ), better known as Butch Hartman, is an American animator, director, writer, actor, voice actor and producer who also became a consistant content creator on YouTube. He grew up in Roseville, Michigan and is known for creating the Nickelodeon shows The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F Puppy and Bunsen is a Beast. He has two daughters, Carly and Sophie Hartman with his wife, Juliann. Butch departed from Nickelodeon Studios in 2018 after working in the studio for over 20 years. Personal Life Butch was born on January 10, 1965 to Elmer Earl Hartman III and Carol Davis. He is the eldest of the 4 siblings (his three brothers being Mike, Keith and Timothy) and grew up in Roseville and New Baltimore, Michigan in his teenage years. He has a wife Juliann Hartman and two daughters Carly and Sophie. Butch is well known for creating animated shows such as ''The ''Fairly OddParents (2001-2017, Danny Phantom (2004-2007), T.U.F.F Puppy (2010-2015) and Bunsen is a Beast (2017-2018) which have aired on Nickelodeon. Education Butch graduated from Anchor Bay High School in New Baltimore and attended California Institute of the Arts in Valencia, California. YouTube Career Butch created his channel on August 15, 2015 where he uploads animations, drawings and tutorials based on his animated shows. On February 8, 2018 he uploaded a video discussing about him leaving Nickelodeon, with the title remenecent to the infamous "Why I Left Buzzfeed" video "trend" with former Buzzfeed employees. He has since collaborated with various YouTube creators, such as Thomas Sanders, Anna Brisbin (Brizzy Voices) and The Drawfee Channel. Controversy In about 2016, Butch Hartman started up his YouTube channel, and within that time has since sturred up a lot of self-inflicted controversy on not only his campaigns but the way he presents himself as a person. He constantly brags about his achievements and how highly he thinks of himself, many criticises even the way he portrays himself in his art, all macho; which despite obviously being an artistic exaggeration, Butch has been known to be extremely arrogant about. Additionally, many of Butch's videos contain clickbait titles and thumbnails such as an "ENDING my channel..." video in 2017. A full video by PIEGUYRULZ was made covering all his controversy in detail. OAXIS Streaming Service On June 18th, 2018, Hartman launched a Kickstarter campaign titled "OAXIS Entertainment," described incredibly vague as a "subscription-based entertainment platform designed to re-connect the family", promising every single type of content out there, allowing users to upload their own content and featuring that which is only "family focused". No other name is attached to the product apart from Butch himself. Additionally, the rewards for supporting the project are way overpriced, such as a 10,000 donation reward of featuring the name of the donator in the credits of his project. After many were critical on Butch's campaign, Butch made a two minute video where he claims to answer questions about the platform, where he was very vague. He also uploaded a video titled "DELETING THIS VIDEO AFTER 24 HOURS!" where many criticize him for using emotionally-manipulated words to get people to donate to his project. He mentions that OAXIS will have "Christian values" in response to a question on whether OAXIS would be a Christian service on a livestream he did, where Butch responds, "No, but it's going to heavily include Christian values", which he had never mentioned prior to this livestream. Within one month, the campaign gathered upwards of 1,290 backers and $268,134 in donations. It soon became the subject of scrutiny in mid-July 2018 after being accused of manipulating audiences to back a Christian-themed service under false pretenses. A Twitter video by @RiseFallNick has exposed what Butch has in plan for OAXIS, along with mentioning a few questionable statements made by Butch, such as, that horror movie trailers/sex scenes are "questionable agenda kids should not be taking in", and that media invented suicide and that in the past, kids weren't depressed and "got through it". Many believe with evidence that Butch is trying to convert kids to Christianity with this platform. When donators were trying to contact both OAXIS and Butch himself about getting a refund, they were silent, as well as having their comments on the OAXIS page deleted almost immediately. Mocking Critics It was at this time that other clips started surfacing from his livestreams, stating that if the individual doesn't do art themselves they have no right to criticize him, mocking critics and generally showcasing a big ego. When clips of these started spreading online, they kept getting mysteriously taken down. Speech Bubble Podcast Twitter user @Frankie_Ment4l tweeted a video in which Hartman jokes that the Tara Strong, who replaced Mary in the voice of Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, caused the death of voice actress Mary Kay Bergman in the Speech Bubble podcast from his own second channel. Within the podcast, Butch also said introverts are actually "'selfish" or "are just too self-centered/makes other people feel uncomfortable when they're around them", which gained heavy backlash online. Other Channels * Speech Bubble w/Butch Hartman is a channel with over 48K subscribers. * Carly Hartman is a channel with over 7K subscribers. * Julieann Hartman is a channel with 206 subscribers. * Soph Hart is a channel with 770 subscribers. * The Noog Network is a channel with over 2K subscribers. Gallery untitled.png|Butch's YouTube Profile Picture Butch_Hartman_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg butch-hartman-post.jpg es:Butch Hartman Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators